Sick Day
by condesce
Summary: A hero always looks after their love when they're sick, right? / USUK


Alfred was pleasantly surprised when he realised he was the first to wake up. The American nation sat up in bed and stretched his arms then looked to the huddle of duvet and pillow that was his boyfriend and he smiled a little, "Hey Arthur, it's not like you to sleep in."

Arthur made no noise in response. Alfred could see that he just hugged the blanket closer to himself and curled up even more. The American laughed, thinking Arthur was just being lazy.

"Come on, stop it! You said we'd go out today!" he pouted a little, seeing Arthur wasn't going to move voluntarily. He saw the English nation move his head slightly, most likely to block out the early morning sunlight pouring in through the large window. Alfred's pout grew a little more and he stood up. He walked to Arthur's side of the bed and knelt down beside him. He tugged at the duvet and in response, Arthur held on firm and refused to let go.

Alfred knew then that something wasn't right. His pout disappeared and concern filled his bright blue eyes and he tried to tug the duvet away again, only this time it was out of worry.

"Arthur? Is there something wrong?" he asked gently and tugged at the duvet once more. He knew that Arthur kept a strict routine which included early mornings. He never strayed from this routine unless he was sick. Alfred hoped that he wasn't ill; the English nation was even more irritable and stubborn than normal when he was sick.

Alfred couldn't get a good look at the nation because Arthur was huddled that tightly into the duvet it was near impossible to see his face, "Arthur, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Ughhh..." was all Alfred got in response but he smiled a little when the Brit released his hold on the duvet slightly.

"There we go. Now let's see..." Alfred moved the blankets from nation's head and he came face to face with a sweaty and sniffling Arthur.

The blond Englishman felt pathetic and he hated people seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He had felt sick the night before but Alfred had insisted that he stayed over. Arthur had tried to decline but the American was having none of it. Arthur hated people staying over when he was sick, for the reason stated previously and that he was worried of people catching whatever he had. He didn't want people getting sick because of him.

If Alfred wasn't head over heels in love with the sick man in front of him, he may have teased him a little. But seeing as he was, his heroic side kicked in and he placed a hand on Arthur's forehead. He frowned at how hot he seemed and he said, "Okay Artie, just sit tight and I'll take your temperature. You're pretty hot."

Arthur groaned again in response but he didn't move. Not like he had the energy to anyway. Alfred jumped up and hurried to the bathroom down the hall and searched for the thermometer. He searched through the bathroom cabinet and when he eventually found it, he hurried back to Arthur and said, "Okay, open up."

Arthur glared at him but opened his mouth a little anyway, allowing Alfred to slip the thermometer in. He closed his mouth and lay there stubbornly until Alfred took it away again. Alfred waited a few moments then removed the thermometer and frowned at his temperature.

"Looks like you got a fever," he said with a pout, "You're not going anywhere today."

"I-I'm fine..." Arthur mumbled. His voice sounded scratchy and rough, "It's just a cold."

"No, you're staying in bed. I'm not having you get sicker," Alfred said stubbornly, "I'm going to take care of you!"

"Oh no..." Arthur closed his eyes and tried to ignore the thumping headache he'd quickly obtained. Alfred didn't hear what he said as he was too busy rearranging the duvet and pillows.

"Can you sit up?" he asked. Arthur glared at him nodded as he got himself into a sitting position. Alfred asked him to lean forward slightly so he could rearrange the pillows so they were more comfortable. Arthur did so and held his head as Alfred plumped up the pillows. A few moments later, Arthur was seated comfortably against the pillows and Alfred sat beside him.

"Okay, can you tell me what hurts?"

"My throat hurts," Arthur said, "I have a headache and my nose if stuffy."

"Okay, sit tight, I'll be back in a sec!" Alfred said with a smile. He planted a wet kiss on Arthur's forehead and left the room. He hurried downstairs and grabbed some painkillers for Arthur's headache and he found a box of tissues lying around so he grabbed those too. Feeling heroic, he filled a glass of water and ascended the stairs to Arthur's bedroom and smiled a little when he sat beside him again.

"Here, take these," he said and put the painkillers and the glass in Arthur's hands. The British nation nodded and washed the pills down with the water then Alfred handed him the box of tissues. Arthur blew his nose loudly and Alfred wrinkled his nose. He sounded truly horrible. He took the glass of water from him and set it aside as Arthur wiped his nose. He stroked his hair lightly and asked, "Wanna try and eat breakfast?"

"I don't need you to take care of me," Arthur protested weakly, "I can look after myself."

"Listen," Alfred said lightly, "I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not. You can be as stubborn as you like but I'm not leaving you. Okay?"

Arthur glared and he could see the determination and genuine want to help him in the American's eyes. He really wanted to be his hero, didn't he? Blushing, Arthur looked to the side and mumbled, "I'll have some toast... please."

"Coming right up," Alfred beamed, "Just relax, I got this covered," he said and lightly removed his hand from Arthur's head. Arthur watched the American nation hurry out the room and he closed his eyes when he heard the footsteps descend down the stairs and disappear into the kitchen.

Alfred hurried around the kitchen and found everything he needed. He put the bread in the toaster and started it up then boiled the water for tea. It had been a while since he'd made tea so he hoped he'd get it right. When the water was boiled he put a teabag into Arthur's favourite cup and poured the water inside. He stirred the teabag a few times, making sure he got the best out of it before throwing it away. The bread finished cooking and it popped out the toaster and Alfred quickly grabbed it and prepared it, then put it on a plate. He then put some milk and two sugars in Arthur's tea and he looked at the colour. It looked right... at least he thought so. He shrugged a little and carried the tea and the plate of toast up to Arthur's room. He smiled a little when he re-entered the room and he saw that Arthur had dozed off. The American walked towards the bed and set the tea on the nightstand then shook Arthur's shoulder lightly.

"Hey Arthur, I have some toast for you," he said and when Arthur opened his eyes he set the plate on his lap, "I, uh... tried to make your tea too. I dunno if I did it right, though..."

Arthur managed a tiny smile and he said, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Thank you..." he took a small bite of the toast and chewed thoroughly and swallowed. He winced a little due to his throat but the more he ate, the easier it became. Arthur felt a little queasy because of his headache so he only managed to eat one and a half slices of the toast before he set the plate aside. Alfred handed him his tea and Arthur inspected it. He took a slip and found it was a little too milky but he decided not to say anything; he could tell Alfred worked hard in just remembering how to make it. He finished it quickly as it helped soothe his throat then handed the cup to Alfred to set aside. The American stroked his hair again and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly and Arthur shrugged a little.

"I feel a bit better. I'm a little hot, though."

"That might be because of your fever, but I'll open the window if you want?" he asked. Arthur nodded and he placed another kiss of Arthur forehead before moving to the window and opening it wide. A few moments later, the soft breeze filled the room and Arthur felt a little better.

"Thanks," he said quietly and he closed his eyes.

"No problem. Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Yes..." Arthur replied and kept his eyes closed. Alfred nodded and lightly adjusted the duvet and pillows so Arthur was more comfortable and he once again kissed his forehead.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked. He could tell Arthur was getting irritated with his constant fussing but he just wanted to look after him. It's what heroes do, right?

"It's up to you, I don't really care," he mumbled, already half asleep. Alfred nodded and moved to the other side of the bed. He sat beside him and pulled out his iPod and decided to stay with him just in case. He didn't want Arthur calling for him and feeling even worse than before.

"I'll stay here then. Don't worry, just go to sleep," he smiled. He looked over at Arthur when he didn't answer and his smile grew wider when he realised the other nation had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Alfred listened to his iPod and played on his DS for the majority of the afternoon and Arthur only woke up when Alfred woke him for his lunch. Not knowing what to make for someone who was sick, he just made him some soup. It seemed like a safe option and besides, it's what everyone else made when they were sick, right? He also made another attempt of making Arthur's tea and he could see by the Brit's expression that he did a better job this time. He beamed heroically as Arthur sipped at it contently. Alfred set the empty soup bowl aside ready to take downstairs when Arthur was finished with his tea.<p>

When he was finished, he took the cup and bowl downstairs and as he was washing them, he heard Arthur start to cough. Alfred frowned; he'd been fine all day, he wondered why he started coughing now. Deciding not to dwell on why, and focusing on how to remedy it, he went in search of some medicine he could take to ease it a little, just so he could sleep undisturbed. Alfred found some cough medicine and went to Arthur's room. He helped his boyfriend sit up and he patted his back lightly as the coughing fit eased. Arthur sniffed then reached to the box of tissues and blew his nose loudly. When he was able to breathe easier, he slumped slightly and Alfred found that he was holding him up. Concerned, he placed Arthur back against the pillows and said, "Hey... I have some medicine here. It'll probably taste like crap but it'll help," he poured some on to the spoon but he frowned when Arthur's lips formed a tight line and he refused to take it.

"Arthur—"

"No, I don't need it. I'm going to be fine," he said and clamped his mouth shut when Alfred poked the spoon against his lips.

"Arthur, please... I know you don't want to be taken care of but just do this for me then I'll let you sleep," Alfred reasoned with him. However the Brit wouldn't give in.

"No, I don't want it and there is nothing you can say to make me take it," he said and turned his head away from the vile liquid before him. There was no way Alfred would make him take that horrific stuff. It tasted disgusting and it was something Francis left behind the last time he was sick. He knew he would rather Alfred look after him than Francis- anyone who was sane would think the same- but medicine was medicine at the end of the day and he just wasn't doing it.

Alfred sighed, however he was the hero and heroes do not give up. He had patience and he took advantage of it. He sat beside Arthur and with an expression that showed nothing more or nothing less than complete determination, he continued to poke and prod at Arthur's lip with the spoon in hope that he would give up and take the medicine.

However, after ten minutes it was starting to get tiresome.

"Arthur, please," Alfred sighed, "It's just one spoonful, and you have water to wash it down. Please, just do this for me and I promise I'll leave you alone until dinner. Please..." he'd pouted and pleaded and even gave him his signature puppy dog look (which to his surprise Arthur had built immunity against) but nothing he said or did worked. Arthur was right.

But hope was not lost, and Alfred saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He could see that Arthur was getting tired and he just wanted to rest. He eyed the liquid in the spoon and eventually opened his mouth just a little, but it was enough for Alfred to manoeuvre the spoon inside. He felt Arthur's lips close over the utensil and he pulled the spoon out of his mouth as Arthur swallowed the liquid. Alfred quickly handed him the glass of water and Arthur wrinkled his nose. He took a large mouthful of water and swallowed quickly, then winced because of his throat, then he sighed, "That was vile."

"I know, baby, I know. But now you can go to sleep," Alfred replied with a smile and he gave Arthur's hand a squeeze.

Arthur watched him for a moment then asked, "Are you going to stay with me again?"

"If you want me to," Alfred blinked. Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care."

Secretly though, and Alfred knew this, he really wanted him too.

"Okay," Alfred smiled and went to the other side of the bed. He sat next to his boyfriend after tucking him in and ritually kissing his forehead lightly. Arthur soon fell asleep and Alfred played on his DS once more.

* * *

><p>Alfred made Arthur sandwiches for dinner- the British nation said he wasn't hungry but when Alfred insisted he eat something he decided on that- and made him some tea again. After Arthur had finished eating, Alfred couldn't help but think if he did a good job of looking after Arthur today. He did seem a little better; he said his headache had gone and he was finding it easier to breathe, although he still had a few coughing fits as he slept.<p>

However, he wanted to know Arthur opinion. Looking over at him as he sipped his tea, he asked, "Hey, did I do a good job today?"

"Hm?" Arthur asked and looked over at him.

"Did I look after you good today?" he asked again and he noticed a small smile creep on to the older nation's lips.

"Although I hate people doing this sort of thing for me, and I'd rather look after myself, I must say that you did indeed look after me well today."

"Really? You're not just saying that?" Alfred asked, biting his lip lightly. He didn't look convinced.

Arthur reached over and took hold of his hand. He gave it a small squeeze and even though he looked and felt like complete and utter crap, he still managed to keep that small smile as he said, "No love, you did wonderfully. You were a real hero."

The smile he received from Alfred made him think that maybe being taken care of wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
